


Night Shift

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Series, Super Sentai Series, 手裏剣戦隊ニンニンジャー | Shuriken Sentai Ninninger
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hook up on the Tridoron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Shift

‘What a troublesome guy,’ Shinnosuke thought as Takaharu thrust into him.

Hooking up at his workplace’s secret base was not how he planned to spend his Friday night. Yet here he was, partially unclothed and bent over the hood of the Tridoron as a noisy twenty-first century ninja fucked him from behind. With Takaharu’s grunts reverberating in his ears, he turned his head and wiped his sweaty forehead against his bare forearm. A good thing that he had rolled up his sleeves earlier to upgrade the Tridoron, which was what he was doing before Takaharu dropped by.

 It began as if the urge arose in the heat of the moment, but on second thought, Takaharu had probably planned it on his way to the driving school. He had stripped off Shinnosuke’s blazer and completely unfastened Shinnosuke’s tie on the pretext of helping to keep them clean, then threw them on the ground. Shinnosuke’s pants and underwear were shoved down to the middle of his thighs, leaving his untucked shirt tails against his bare buttocks. Takaharu had left just enough of Shinnosuke’s police detective attire on ; all the better for him to get off on fucking a police detective.

“I think I know what you’re thinking,” Takaharu said, pausing his thrusts while still inside Shinnosuke. His lips grazed the curve of Shinnosuke’s earlobe. “You’re thinking that this is a great idea, am I right?”

“You can’t be more wrong,” Shinnosuke said. He kept his eyes on the red surface of Tridoron’s hood to avoid catching their reflection in the windshield. “And you’re still too young to be corrupting a moral and upright police detective.”

“Don’t be so uptight, Shinnosuke,” Takaharu said. “After all, I’m here to loosen you up.”

Shinnosuke was going to judge him so hard for the bad pun when Takaharu resumed fucking him up against the hood. Shinnosuke was going to eventually risk hitting his head against the windshield at this rate. He applied more force into thrusting his ass back against Takaharu’s pelvis, causing Takaharu to moan and lose his rhythm for a moment before tightening his hold around Shinnosuke’s hips.

Shinnosuke felt Takaharu removing one of his hands…and there it is, gently curling around the back of Shinnosuke’s neck and massaging a little.

“Oh god,” Shinnosuke groaned.

“That’s it,” Takaharu grunted, quickening his pace. “We’re nearly there.”

Shinnosuke was so close; his body intuitively ready to soak in the pleasure of an impending orgasm. And just as he was sliding a hand down to jerk himself off, the thrusting came to a stop. He heard it then—the honking of one of the shift cars, and looked up to catch sight of Dimension Cab by the side of the Tridoron.

“Okay, got it!” Takaharu said before quickly pulling out and dragging Shinnosuke to the ground.

As someone opened the door of the Drive Pit, Takaharu pressed his palm against Shinnosuke’s mouth. There was no need for that, for if he could, Shinnosuke wouldn’t even try to breathe. He was the one who worked here and would most likely be jailed for public indecency, for god’s sake. He tried to shrug Takaharu’s hand away and accidentally licked Takaharu’s palm. He could taste a mixture of lube, pre-come from a mutual warm-up hand job and a bit of Takaharu’s sweat. His erection, which went down a little due to the interruption, hardened again.

‘Go away,’ he thought, glaring down at his lap.

“Is someone still here?” He heard Rinna’s voice echo in the garage. “I thought I’m the only one working overtime. Oh, it’s you!”

From the sound of whirring tyres, Dimension Cab must have driven over to Rinna.  

“This upgrade is going to take me all night.” Rinna sighed. “A good thing you and the rest are always here to keep me company.”

Shinnosuke visualized Rinna picking Dimension Cab up as the sound of the tyres stopped. As they left, Rinna softly closed the door behind her. He waited until he could no longer hear the clacking of Rinna’s high heels before sighing in relief.

As Shinnosuke stood up to find his clothes, Takaharu got to his feet as well.

“Scientists are really amazing,” Takaharu said, stretching his arms with his pants still around his ankles. “That lady is like my cousin. They can sleep five times less than me and still be five times smarter.”

Shinnosuke paused his search to grab Takaharu by his shoulder and catch his attention. “Hold up. How did you learn to understand what the shift cars are saying?” Not the most pressing issue right now, but he had to ask.

“With my extra hot ninjutsu, of course.” Takaharu replied. He placed his hand on top of Shinnosuke’s. “Anyhow, we were right in the middle of—”

“I think it’s time you go home.” Shinnosuke snapped, instantly extracting himself away from Takaharu and resuming his search for his clothes.

He put his pants back on, tucked in his shirt and started looking for his tie. Still, it was hard to ignore the fact that he remained semi-hard. He bumped his head lightly against the Tridoron to punish himself  for making bad decisions before standing straight and turning towards Takaharu.

“Well, it is pretty late. I guess no one else is going to interrupt us,” he started, trying to sound as reluctant as possible, “So would you like to…finish together?”

Takaharu turned and advanced towards him with a smirk on his face until Shinnosuke was backed against the Tridoron. He shuddered as Takaharu zeroed in on his neck, licking and sucking on his clavicle.

“Get ready, Shinnosuke.” Takaharu said, raising his head to look directly into Shinnosuke’s eyes. “I’m about to shift your mind into top gear.”

‘More like I’m about to lose my mind,’ Shinnosuke thought.

He watched Takaharu lower himself onto his knees and couldn't think anymore.


End file.
